The Four Founders repost
by Padfoot24601
Summary: So hi, I decide to repost this as the last version had loads of mistakes and I decided to just re-do it. No major differences though! R and R people! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**So erm hi! I decided to repost this as the first version had loads of mistakes so you know...**

**Well I hope you like it!**

**Padfoot197**

The Four Founders

Preface

Present Time

"We are here to mourn the loss of Rowena Ravenclaw, a caring mother, wife and friend. She will be remembered for her outstanding achievements and for showing that women are just as capable as men. She will be sorely missed, now for some words from her close friend and fellow Hogwarts founder- Godric Gryffindor."

A scattered applause sounded across the small graveyard as a youngish man took his place at the front of the ceremony. He looked around the graveyard and vaguely thought about how it was the perfect setting for such an awful day. It was late autumn and the trees had very few leaves left on them. The sky was a dull grey, it was as if the sun had given up trying to break through the clouds and was grieving with the people below. A woman was crying silently on the front row, Helga Hufflepuff had decided not to make a speech. It was too hard and she wasn't strong enough for it, she left it Godric he was brave.

"Rowena was a remarkable woman. She had the ability to see the beauty in others even when they could not see it themselves. I remember when I first met her. We were thirteen and I was trying to transfigure a tortoise into teapot. Of course being who she was Rowena just had to tell me I was doing it wrong and decided to show me how to do properly. As always she did it perfectly." The man paused for a second to relive the fond memory before continuing.

"We became closer and I introduced her to Helga and Salazar. Unfortunately Salazar couldn't make it today as he is out of the country for work reasons" Godric rushed through the last part not wanting to think about the real reason the man was not there.

"It was her idea to build Hogwarts and I doubt we could have done it without her. To Rowena a brave, clever, funny and all round amazing witch. I shall leave you with Rowena's favourite saying "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure"".

Helga led a short round of applause as Godric came down to join her.

"That was a lovely speech Godric" she whispered.

"It wasn't. Rowena always wrote the speeches for us I've never had the patience for speech writing" he replied simply.

"Yeah, well I'm sure she would have appreciated it all the same" murmured Helga.

"Yeah" he snorted "in-between telling me all the grammatical errors I made"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such a big word Godric. I should write this down it may never happen again" sneered a cold smooth voice.

"Salazar" growled Godric "what are you doing here?"

-End of Chapter-

Chapter One

-Beginnings-

Two boys ran around a small yew tree while a girl watched on. One of the boys was short and stout with black hair and a round face the other was taller with reddish brown hair and a slimmer build.

"Godric you are meant to be screaming in agony!" shouted the first boy. "Why do I have to be the muggle?" asked the second boy "you're always the wizard!" "Because I'm pure blood and you are half blood, now let me go and rescue Helga!" he answered.

"Ah come on Sally you know blood purity doesn't matter" Godric said exasperatedly. "You are meant to call me Salazar the Great in the game Ric, and never call me SALLY!" Salazar shouted. "Boys don't argue I hate it when you argue" cried the small girl. She was a pretty little girl with a kind face, red hair and plump stature. She spoke with a warm Welsh accent.

"Sorry Helga, it's not my fault Ric has no proper morals." "I do have proper morals!" Godric complained. "Do you even know what the word moral means?"Salazar teased. "I-I-I don't have to explain myself to you" he exclaimed. "Ah come on guys you said you wouldn't argue" the redhead shouted looking close to tears with her hands on her hips. "Okay we'll stop now, sorry" "Yeah sorry Helga" "S'okay" she said grudgingly.

Godric took a moment to look at Helga's pet tortoise, Shelly, when an idea struck him.

"Hey Sally; bet you I can turn Shelly into a teapot".

"Yeah right, you couldn't hold a wand the right way round" he snorted.

"NO! Don't hurt Shelly!" cried Helga.

Godric looked at the tortoise with a look of fierce determination on his face. He lifted his wand high in the air and brought it down in a swishing movement and said a complicated little spell. Nothing happened.

"What!" he shouted.

"Ha ha ha, yeah really looks like a teapot, ha ha" Salazar snorted.

Godric felt his cheeks growing hot and inwardly cursed Salazar.

"Um excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing but are you trying to turn that tortoise into a teapot?" asked a shy girl, Salazar turned around to see who was talking and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark waist length hair and sharp deep blue eyes. She looked about their age but was taller and more... womanlike than Helga.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Godric asked brusquely. _That's a bit rude she was only asking_ Salazar thought _Damn Godric and his stupid temper._

"Oh sorry I was just curious and thought I could show you how to do it properly" the girl replied haughtily. _Good she can stand up for herself_ Salazar noted.

"Well if you can-which I doubt- then you're welcome to have a go" Godric said.

"Okay" she pulled out her wand and muttered the incantation. Within the next moment Shelly had turned into the perfect teapot.

"NO MY TORTOISE!" cried Helga "you killed my Shelly!".

"Don't worry I'll turn her back" the new girl reassured Helga "Oh by the way" she said after Shelly had been restored back to her normal self "nice name, really original".

"Hmm, I'm impressed I didn't think you could do it" Godric admitted quietly. Salazar knew that must have been hard for Godric, he always hated admitting when he wrong."I'm Godric Gryffindor".

"Rowena Ravenclaw"

"Helga Hufflepuff"

They all looked at Salazar expectantly who let out a strangled cry and just managed to stutter his name out.

"S-Salazar S-S-Slytherin"

"Or Sally for short" chimed Godric.

"I hope you are a fast runner Godric" he warned.

"Damn!"

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Padfoot197**


	2. Hometime

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, shame...**_

**Hi, chapter 2 is finally up and it will be taking a look at each characters home life and stuff. I just noticed that Rowena and Helga would have to change their surnames when they get married so they wouldn't be "Hufflepuff" and "Ravenclaw" but I think that they would keep their maiden names to show that they are equal to men or something, also they sound cool! So hope you like it!**

**Padfoot197**

Hometime

Rowena

Rowena finally had friends! It was great just like her new friends-all of them. Helga was lovely and kind and very easy to excite, Godric was lively, creative and funny, and as for Salazar well Rowena was still undecided about him. He was awfully shy and quiet. Every time he looked at her he would start blushing furiously and the few times that he said something to her it would come out as a strangled cry. It was a shame because when he spoke to the others he often said something very clever or funny.

"Good evening mother" Rowena called as she approached the house.

"Hello Rowena, your father will be home from work soon" said Rowena's mother Guinevere. She was a tall stately witch of pureblood decent, Rowena had inherited the sharp blue eyes and slim figure from her but the rest of her features were from her father Harold. Harold was a respected wand maker whose wands were sold nationwide. He even made Rowena her own wand which she was immensely proud of, 13 inches Dragon heartstring and Willow.

"Oh good, have you had a busy day?" she asked.

"Oh, you know the usual fed the chickens, went down to the market and got some frogspawn for the dreamless sleep potion your father has".

Rowena's father suffered from nightmares about the goblin rebellion he fought against. He had told her stories about it which she found completely fascinating. They were full of blood and gore but she also found the back story interesting.

A familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Good afternoon Rowena" the voice said.

"Father!"She exclaimed "your home".

"Yes, did you have a good day, did you practice your spells and charms" he asked, Rowena's parents gave her daily classes but in order to get any good at magic she had to practice. She took her education very seriously and was proud to admit that she was working at a sixteen year olds level.

"Oh yes it was easy, I managed a vanishing charm on the third go" she paused to let her father praise her before carrying on "I also made some new friends".

"Really, what are their names?" he asked sitting down and wondering if he knew their parents.

Rowena listed the names of her new friends thinking along the same lines as her father, she was sure she had heard the name Gryffindor before.

Harold listened to the names; he definitely knew the names Gryffindor and Slytherin- Everard Gryffindor had fought alongside him in the goblin wars and he was the bravest man Harold had ever met. He only hoped that young Godric took after his father. Falco Slytherin on the other hand was famous for his hatred of muggles and his attempts to make muggle hunting legal, he was a man that Harold hated with a passion being a half-blood himself. He had never heard the name Hufflepuff though. Maybe Helga was muggle born or half-blood like he knew Godric was.

"Do you know any of them father?" Rowena questioned him.

"Oh yes, I think I knew Godric's father Arthur, he fought in the goblin wars with me bravest man I ever met was old Everard" he told her. Harold saw no need in telling her about Falco Slytherin, for all he knew Salazar could be nothing like his father and he didn't want to turn Rowena against him so soon.

Rowena looked up at her father in disbelief-nobody was braver than her father she didn't care what he said. Harold Ravenclaw was the bravest man in the world to her.

Salazar

Salazar was running late, very late and being late would not bode well with his parents. Arriving at the small castle Salazar smoothed his face into an expressionless mask, his parents weren't big fans of emotion, and it showed weakness. Emotion was only acceptable at dinner parties but only light emotion - polite laughter and such. It was _not_ allowed in the home at all though. Falco Slytherin was a highly influential wizarding baron, what he said would go. He was trying to enforce a law to control muggle breeding, something that Salazar agreed with only half heartedly. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on a person's view, Falco was not being very successful.

Slipping stealthily through the door Salazar made to run up to his chamber but his mother got in the way. Perfect and pureblood Avarona Slytherin stood at the top of the grand staircase with a look of pure anger gracing her aristocratic features.

"Where have you been?" she asked coldly.

"I-I've b-b-been, you know a-about" Salazar stuttered fearing whatever his mother had in store for him, his mother could always see through his lies.

"You have been seeing that Gryffindor boy again haven't you! Haven't you!" The woman demanded again after Salazar didn't answer. His parents didn't like Godric because of his blood status and beliefs, Salazar hadn't even dared to tell them about Helga whose blood status was even lower than Godric's what with a mudblood mother and a muggle father.

"N-no mother, I-I would never-"

"Do not lie to your mother!" she hissed and in one sweeping motion brought her hand crashing down on Salazar's face. As the hand made contact with his face it made a resounding slap. Salazar looked up at his mother with tears welling up in his eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

Avarona's expression immediately crumbled into one of sorrow and she bent down to cup Salazar's face and embrace him in a hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean it come here baby come here" his mother wailed begging for him to forgive her. Salazar knew enough of his mother's mood swings to know that this would last for quite some time if he didn't do something about it.

"Don't worry mother it is okay, I know that you didn't mean it" Salazar said trying to comfort her "Why don't we get a house elf to bring us a drink?"

"Yes yes, Doona bring us a drink now!" Avarona ordered beckoning at a small and dirty house elf. Doona glared at her mistress and spat on the floor.

Quick as a flash Avarona stood up and brandished her wand at the elf causing a deep cut to etch itself into the creatures face and for the elf to drop to the floor, hold his face and howl in pain.

"You will not disobey your mistress do you hear me? Now go get our drinks and then clear this mess up".

"Are you sure that it's worth it? Forcing them into obeying our orders?" Salazar asked gazing at the small drops of glistening red blood on the stone floor.

"Oh yes, they are probably just having trouble adjusting to slavery, but they deserve it and soon we may even have the goblins under our control" she told him. "Now I think it's time that you went to bed, I'll have Doona bring your drink up".

"Goodnight mother" Salazar murmured as he walked up the stairs towards his sleeping chamber his mind already racing with ideas for his next meeting with Rowena.

Helga

Helga ran through the fields bursting with joy, she had a new friend and most importantly her new friend was a _girl. _Finally someone to talk to instead of playing stupid boys games _all the time. _

"Mother, Father I'm home" she called as she neared the magically enhanced cottage which was just too small for the large Hufflepuff clan. Helga was the oldest child out of nine, Helga, Petrus, Gwendolena, Lamorac, Fendrel, Ellyn, Hadrian, Adelaide and Albin. As much as Helga loved her siblings they could be very annoying and being one of nine did mean that you had to fight for any form of attention.

"Oh hello love, how are you?" her mother asked tending to the pot of stew boiling over a small fire.

"Good mother" Helga answered placing Shelley in her box "I made a new friend she's called Rowena and she is really nice and clever and-"

"She sounds lovely dear" Vivien cut in because knowing Helga this could go on for quite some time.

"Oh she is very lovely, I think I might go tell father about her!" she said her face lighting up and jumping into a run towards the field behind the house where her father was probably tending to his many plants.

"Father! Guess what, I made a new friend!" Helga exclaimed running towards a red-headed man and being careful not to trip over her younger brother Fendrel.

"Whoa slow down there Helg! So you made a new friend, why don't you tell me about her?" Frederick suggested looking down at permanently cheerful daughter.

"Yeah, well her name is Rowena Ravenclaw and she's a witch like me! She's really clever and lovely and funny!" Helga told her father "we met because Godric was trying to turn Shelly into a teapot and Rowena overheard and decided to correct because he was doing it wrong".

Frederick watched in amusement as Helga collapsed on the floor breathless having said this all in one big breath. The girl was literally glowing with happiness; something that Vivien had told him was merely accidental magic-nothing to worry about! He loved that his eldest was such a happy person so easy to excite, he remembered the day they had given her Shelley; all the objects around her had started to levitate and she had had to lie down for a few minutes before running through the fields squealing with joy.

"I think that we are going to be best friends" Helga declared springing up from the ground "yeah, me, Rowena, Godric and Salazar".

"I'm sure that you will be, now I've got something to show you" Frederick told her leading her towards the edge of the garden. Intrigued Helga followed him looking around wildly for anything new in the garden.

"It's a veneficus diligo rose" he said pointing to a beautiful rose bush in the corner of the garden. Its flowers were in full bloom and were giving off the most amazing smell in the world; Helga could smell hints of honeysuckle, mint, strawberries, summer air and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The way it swayed in the breeze was mesmerising and the petals were lightest yellow and scarlet red at the tips. There was something magical about the hypnotic petals and the overpowering smell.

"Your mother found it, she said that it is a magical variety or something, apparently it reminded her of me and you lot as well" he explained to Helga who was staring at it in wonder.

"Hmm it does smell perfect doesn't it?" she remarked breathing in the heavenly scent once again.

"Yes Helga it does, now I think that tea is ready so chop, chop".

Godric

"Yes I Godric the dragon slayer have saved the day once again and yes miss, I will sign your tunic" Godric said stabbing an imaginary dragon then turning to a gorgeous imaginary woman who was begging for his autograph.

"Aha" he shouted "the beast has brought along its friends am I to slay these as well?"

"Go away Godric"

"I don't want to die"

Godric glared at his two older sisters for ruining his game, Ava and Lia never played with him it sucked being the youngest.

"Fine!" he huffed "I'll just ask dad to play with me"

"Dad is at work troll" Ava told him looking smug.

"No he's not, he's just there" said Godric pointing towards the tall, well built form of Everard Gryffindor who was currently walking towards them with a large grin on his face his wild mane of auburn hair sticking out in random directions "who is the troll now Ava?"

"Shut up troll" Ava drawled rolling her eyes.

"Da-ad, Ava told me to shut up!" Godric called to his father.

"Hey come on kids don't argue" Everard cut in hoping to stop the argument early before it escalated like it always did. That was why he felt sorry for Lia and their mother Emeline who had to play peacemakers even more often than he did.

"Well I'm going to help mother with tea instead of engaging in these childish arguments with Godric" huffed Ava before flouncing off in the direction of the house.

"Why is she like that?" Godric asked no one in particular annoyed at his oldest sisters antics.

"Because" Lia said "she's a mardy arse".

"Lia!" scolded Everard "we don't call her that!"

"But you do all the time and it's true she is a mardy arse!" argued the tall, lanky girl.

Everard was at a loss for words and simply replied "Yeah but I'm an adult so I can". Godric loved how his father would always revert back to his childish ways when he was losing an argument-a trait that Godric himself had inherited.

But Godric was quickly losing interest in this argument "Hey let's play!" he suggested.

"Okay but first I want you both to tell me about your days" his father said.

"Oh I played with Helga and Salazar and made a new friend called Rowena Ravenclaw she is cool"

"Really, I know the name Ravenclaw, Harold Ravenclaw fought with me in the goblin rebellions clever man always finding managing to find a way around the goblins attacks" Everard told Godric thoughtfully.

"Oh Rowena is clever too" Godric said not quite being able to keep all of the bitterness out of his voice.

"Yeah well any child of Harold's would be. He made your wand you know!"

"Oh cool now let's play!" Godric exclaimed already bored with this conversation as well.

"Whoa hold on Lia hasn't told me about her day yet" Everard said holding his hands up then turning to Lia.

_Merlin what does a guy have to do to get people to play with him around her? _Thought Godric walking away from his father and Lia, maybe it was because he was the youngest but when it came to his parents Godric was used to having most of the attention. He was his mother's baby boy and his father's only boy which often made him the centre of attention, although he was good at playing by himself especially when it came to slaying an imaginary dragon.

With a small smile Godric signed the imaginary woman's imaginary tunic.

**Was it alright? I'm sorry that the update is late but I have GCSE's coming up and I'm very lazy so...**

**I hope that the characters come across okay. Also the rose bush in Helga's garden is one I made up I imagine that it will become the main ingredient in love potion (hence the smell).**

**Reviews are appreciated as they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Padfoot197**


End file.
